The Best Way
by Irma.Arisa.Laye
Summary: oneshot: The whole gang is celebrating Domon's birthday. Before going home they decided to play a game/little contest. "How can you make a girl shut up?" -ToFuu-


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Flame of Recca...

**Synemyoa: **I read a quote on the net and this oneshot formed in my head. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

_**THE BEST WAY**_

**In the Sakoshita residence…**

"Before we wrap up this party, what game do you want to play, Domon?" Fuuko asked the birthday boy.

"Well, I've always wondered about one little thing ever since Kasumi and I got together." He replied.

"What is it, Domon-kun?" Yanagi asked curiously.

"Well, do you guys know the best way to make a girl shut up?"

Kasumi suddenly hit him on the head.

"And why do you need to know that? Are you saying you don't like hearing me talk?" she shouted at him.

At times like this when she gets mad, everyone wonders where the sweet, little girl she was goes to.

"No. It's not like that, Kasumi-chan. And I can see you're starting to be violent like Fuuko! It doesn't suit you." Domon replied.

"Anyway, I don't think Domon meant it in a bad way when he said that. Let's just get on with the game." Recca said.

"Okay. So, what will the one with the best idea get?" Fuuko asked.

"Well, I've got four ride-all-you-can tickets to the amusement park. It's this Saturday." Domon answered.

"I'm not participating in this. I'll just watch you guys from here." Tokiya said, walked towards the sofa and sat down comfortably.

"Okay. That's the prize for the pair who wins." Kasumi exclaimed.

"Pair?" Kaoru asked.

"Well, there are four tickets, two for Domon and me. And the other two for the pair who gives the best idea on how to make a girl be quiet. So you have to choose your pair now." Kasumi explained.

Domon and Kasumi were the judges. Recca and Yanagi were the first pair. Kaoru asked Ganko if she wants to be his pair. Which leaves us with only one person…

"Hey! Who's going to be my pair then? That's so unfair, I want to go to the amusement park too!" Fuuko shouted.

"Gomen ne Fuuko-chan. There aren't enough peo---" Kasumi was saying but didn't finish, seeing Fuuko has decided who her partner was going to be.

Fuuko stomped her way to Mikagami whose eyes were closed so he didn't see her approaching. He was startled when she pulled his arm and dragged him towards where the others stood.

"Kirisawa, I said I'm not participating!" he said in a cold voice.

"Oh c'mon, Mii-chan! I want to go to the amusement park and I can't join the game without a partner." She said trying to convince him.

"And I don't really want to go that busy place. I know you know I enjoy places where there's peace and quiet."

"But Mii-chan I really want to go and you're my only hope!" she tried acting dramatic to convince him but it didn't work either.

"I said I don't want to. This game is just silly!"

The others were just standing there, having fun watching the two acting like kids. Domon and Recca were grinning, Yanagi and Kasumi were giggling, Ganko was smiling and Kaoru was smirking.

"Have a heart, Mii-chan!"

"Sorry, I don't have one."

"Please…"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Still a no."

"Please, please, please!"

"Kiri---"

"Mii-chan! Maybe you just don't know how to make a girl shut up that's why you don't want to jo---"

Everyone's eyes grew wide, their eyeballs coming out and there jaws reaching the ground. (The anime-style reaction for those who are in a state of shock.)

Fuuko was blushing really hard! She has never blushed like that in her whole life! She was covering her mouth with her hand and was as surprised as everyone was. Imagine, the Tokiya Mikagami just kissed her!!!

"And that, is my idea on how to make a girl shut up." He said and went back to where he was seated before and closed his eyes.

"Ahm… Does anyone know anything more effective than that?" Yanagi asked shyly.

"I think we have a winner! Even I didn't think of that!" Kaoru said.

Everyone nodded their heads and declared the Tokiya-Fuuko pair as the winner for the little contest.

After that, Recca, Kaoru, Domon and Kasumi said their goodbyes and went ahead. Ganko was poking the frozen Fuuko's arm to see if she can get any reaction. But she didn't get any.

Then, Tokiya stood up and went to the kitchen to say goodbye to Yanagi.

"Mikagami-senpai, take care. And will you please walk with Ganko-chan and Fuuko-chan to their house? It's on your way, right?" Yanagi requested.

"Sure, Yanagi-san." He said.

He went straight to the living room and saw Ganko playfully poking her sister's arm but the ex-wind wielder was still not moving. Ganko notice him watching them and she gave a pleading look to him that said… 'Tokiya-niisan, help!'

He sighed and walked towards them and stopped only when he was standing right behind his ex-teammate. Then, he leaned down and blew on her ear. She jumped up, totally startled! And Ganko ended up laughing.

"What the hell?! Who did that?! I am so going to---" she was shouting but shut her mouth when she saw him standing behind her.

"Going to what, Kirisawa?" he asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Nothing!" she said and ran to the door with Ganko following behind her. Tokiya silently followed the two to fulfill the request of their ex-healer.

In the shadows, a young woman was smiling from ear to ear, thinking…

"_Those two are soooo perfect for each other!"_

--------

_"The kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature,_

_to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

-Ingrid Bergman-


End file.
